Chemical React
by peachpeach
Summary: [a VKook/TaeKook Fanfiction - BL] Taehyung itu seperti noda AgNO3 di permukaan jas praktikum Jungkook. Melekat kuat, susah hilang, dan membekas. Ajakan kencan di depan laboratorium ? Biar Jungkook pikirkan lagi.
**A Vkook/TaeKook Fanfiction**

 **(Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook of BTS)**

 **.**

 **Chemical React©peachpeach**

 **.**

 **All cast belongs to God, themselves, family and management. Story line is mine. No profit taken.**

 **.**

 _You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe  
_ _ **.**_

Musim ujian tengah semester baru saja lewat kurang dari seminggu, tapi sepertinya mahasiswa Kyunghee Medical School tetap sibuk seperti biasa. Tidak ada kegiatan bersenang-senang seperti festival setelah ujian, mereka bahkan tetap makan di kantin ditemani diktat di samping _tray_ makanan mereka. _Post-it_ warna-warni juga menghiasi _cover_ diktat mereka dengan catatan _deadline_ pengumpulan tugas atau laporan praktikum mingguan.

Kim Taehyung juga sibuk di salah sudut kantin. Mahasiswa semester enam fakultas Farmasi sepertinya benar-benar tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar bermain _games_ di ponselnya saat waktu senggang. Tugasnya lebih minta diperhatikan, dan sulit sekali diabaikan. Di depannya, dua botol air mineral sudah tandas isinya. Tusuk _corn-dog_ , remah _potato chips_ , dan bungkus _sandwich_ daging juga tergeletak begitu saja diatas mejanya, sedangkan ia sibuk menghitung tetapan fragmentasi sistem oktanol-air Rekker-Mannhold diatas kertas HVS. Buku Kima Medisinal miliknya juga terbuka lebar menampilkan angka-angka penentu lipofilisitas.

" _Yo_ , Taehyung !" Taehyung mendongak dari kertas hitungannya, dan mendapati Kim Namjoon—seniornya, meletakkan tasnya di kursi kosong tepat di sampingnya. Kemudian, Namjoon pergi begitu saja ke arah konter makanan. Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli, ia kembali menekuni tugasnya.

"Kimia Medisinal, _eh_ ?" Namjoon sudah kembali dengan nampan penuh makanan. Taehyung hanya melirik sebentar dan mendengung pelan tanpa minat.

"Omong-omong, kau kosong pukul satu siang nanti ?" tanya Namjoon lagi, berusaha menarik atensi Taehyung dari hitungannya. Taehyung mendesah pelan, hitungan terakhirnya selesai. Ia melirik jam tangannya sebentar, sebelum mengambil satu potong besar sosis milik Namjoon.

"Tidak, aku kosong hari ini. Kelasku hanya pagi," Namjoon mengangguk, kunyahannya tidak berhenti.

"Gantikan jadwalku asistensi praktikum Analisis Kimia Kuantitatif, bisa ?"

" _Shirreo_ , aku mau tidur." tandas Taehyung cepat. Taehyung juga asisiten dosen untuk mata kuliah yang sama, tapi jadwalnya bukan hari ini. Hari ini ia punya jadwal belanja bulanan di supermaket dan mengerjakan laporan _Korean Herbal Medicine_ -nya.

"Ayolah, hanya kau harapanku satu-satunya…" Taehyung melempar tatapan jijik ke arah Namjoon yang sedang memohon. Ia menggeleng tegas sekali lagi.

"Setahuku, _Hyung_ juga senggang hari ini. Kenapa _mangkir_ dari tanggung jawab, _eh_ ? Itu namanya, makan gaji buta."

"Kalau aku bisa, aku tidak minta bantuanmu, bocah !" Namjoon mendengus kesal. Ia meraih botol air mineralnya dan meneguknya hingga tak bersisa.

"Aku perlu melihat DNA _sequence_ bakteri yang aku amati, jadi aku tidak bisa mengisi kelas hari ini. Aku sudah mengoreksi hasil ujian praktikum mereka, dan hari ini dibagikan." Taehyung menghela napas lagi, dalam hati meruntuk sebal. Ia juga heran, manusia sejenius Namjoon harusnya bisa selesai dengan masa studi lebih cepat, tapi Namjoon malah memilih menempuh masa studi normal. Di tahun terakhirnya, Namjoon malah lebih banyak waktu untuk mencari tambahan uang saku. Ia di kampus hanya untuk mengerjakan skripsinya tentang resistensi antibiotik, atau menjadi asisten di berbagai departemen fakultas mereka. Ia juga sibuk manggung sana-sini menjadi _rapper underground_ dengan _stage name_ Rap Monster. Kalau ditanya, ia akan menjawab sebagai bekal membina rumah tangga bersama Seokjin—kekasihnya yang sekarang sedang menjalani masa sebagai _co-asst._ di Kyunghee Medical Center.

"Hoseok _Hyung_ dan Jimin setahuku juga kosong pukul satu nanti," Taehyung masih berusaha menawar agar ia bebas dari tanggungan yang dilimpahkan seenaknya saja oleh Namjoon.

"Hoseok pergi mengambil sampel di rumah sakit Gangnam, Jimin baru saja mengabariku lewat KakaoTalk jika ia ada jadwal asistensi praktikum Biokimia," kening Taehyung otomatis berkerut mendengar penjelasan Namjoon.

"Sejak kapan Jimin tertarik menjadi asisten Biokimia ? Bukannya ia lebih suka berdiam diri di laboratorium Farmasetika ?"

Namjoon tertawa, "Semenjak Min Yoongi mengulang mata kuliah Biokimia untuk syarat kelulusannya semester ini tentu saja. Obsesi Jimin kan ada dua, pertama Min Yoongi, kedua Fisika. Apalagi ?" Taehyung mengangguk paham, sedangkan Namjoon mulai membereskan tempat makannya.

"Eh, _Hyung_! Mau kemana ?! Aku kan belum setuju menggantikan jadwalmu !" protes Taehyung saat melihat Namjoon sudah akan beranjak pergi.

"Taehyung, kuserahkan bayaran empat kreditku untukmu."

" _Shirreo_! Aku lupa bawa jas praktikum."

Namjoon mendesah pelan, sulit sekali membujuk Taehyung. Namjoon berdecak, "Kim Taehyung, jas praktikum milikmu ada di gantungan belakang pintu ruang senat. Tidak pernah kau bawa pulang, apalagi kau cuci."

"Ini hasil ujian mereka, sudah aku urutkan dari nilai yang paling tinggi. Sudah ya, aku harus ke laboratorium Mikrobiologi. _Bye_ ," Namjoon mengangkat nampan dan tasnya, lalu cepat-cepat berlalu dari hadapan Taehyung.

" _Hyung_ ! Aish !" Taehyung ingin sekali mengumpat jika tidak sadar _image_ -nya sebagai kakak asisten tertampan akan rusak. Ia menggerutu cepat, tangannya mengetik di atas layar ponsel pintarnya, minta bantuan siapa saja di grup _chat_ supaya bisa menggantikan Namjoon. Ia hampir saja menekan _option send_ , sampai _pop-up_ pesan dari Namjoon muncul di layarnya.

 _kim_namjoon_

 _11.09 a.m_

 _Kau mungkin bisa menolak bayaran empat kreditku, tapi aku yakin kau tidak bisa menolak Jeon Jungkook, kan ?_

 _kim_namjoon_

 _11.10 a.m_

 _Jeon Jungkook, kelas F, peraih hasil ujian praktikum tertinggi mata kuliah Analisis Kimia Kuantitatif, crush Kim Taehyung sejak tahun pertama, kkk..aku benar kan ? Good luck !_

"Sialan ! Kusumpahi kau cepat menikah dengan Seokjin _Hyung_ !" Taehyung menjejalkan buku, kotak pensil, kertas hitungan, dan titipan hasil ujian dari Namjoon dengan cepat ke dalam ranselnya. Ia meraup bungkus makanannya dan bergegas dengan cepat menuju ruang senat, sempat berpikir juga untuk menumpahkan parfum ke atas jas praktikumnya nanti. Tunggu saja, Jeon Jungkook !

 **Chemical React©peachpeach**

Laboratorium Analisis Kimia Kuantitatif selalu panas seperti biasa. Apalagi memasuki penghujung musim semi seperti ini. Ruangan dengan jendela besar terbuka lebar itu jelas-jelas punya peraturan untuk tidak memasang pendingin udara. Suara _blower_ lemari asam yang dihidupkan, bersatu dengan suara berisik _hair dryer_ yang digunakan mahasiswa untuk mengeringkan botol timbang yang baru saja dicuci. Air dari wastafel juga terdengar berpadu harmonis dengan suara alat-alat gelas yang berdenting ringan.

Belum pukul satu siang, tapi Jeon Jungkook sudah duduk di mejanya, lengkap dengan jas praktikum, masker, dan penutup kepala. Buretnya sudah terpasang pada statif, labu erlemeyernya sudah bersih, dan botol timbangnya juga sudah kering. Laporannya juga sudah siap diatas meja, lengkap dengan prosedur penetapan kadar yang ditulis ulang dari pustaka asli. Semuanya sudah siap dengan baik, kecuali kesehatan Jungkook hari ini. Kepalanya pening, tenggorokannya kering, badannya hangat, dan hidungnya tersumbat. Jungkook benci sekali jika musim panas akan tiba, dan ia flu. Ia sudah makan siang tadi, Mingyu—teman sekelasnya, juga sudah memberikan tablet kombinasi dekongestan dan parasetamol yang sialnya membuatnya mengantuk.

" _Kookie_ , yakin mau ikut praktikum ? Ijin saja pada Profesor Choi bagaimana ?" Mingyu yang duduk di sebelahnya menatap Jungkook khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa Gyu, lagian aku malas jika harus ikut praktikum susulan minggu depan."

"Oke, tapi kalau sudah tidak sanggup ikut praktikum bilang ya ? Nanti kau pingsan di sini, bagaimana ?" Jungkook tertawa kecil dengan suara seraknya yang teredam masker, lalu mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Mingyu. Mingyu memang kelewat perhatian sejak mencoba mendekati kakak sepupunya yang cuek luar biasa.

Jungkook menoleh saat pintu laboratorium terbuka dengan derit pelan dan menampilkan figure tegap kakak kelasnya yang membuat bola matanya melebar secara otomatis. Asisten dosen yang baru saja masuk bukan Namjoon _Sunbaenim_ , tapi—

"Waa ! Itu Taehyung _Sunbaenim_ !" teriakan teredam masker dari teman-teman wanita Jungkook yang berada pada barisan depan terdengar sampai tempat duduknya, Mingyu berdecak pelan, dan Jungkook masih _blank_ ditempat. Manik bulatnya mengikuti arah Taehyung menghampiri ruangan Profesor Choi, dan menghilang di balik pintu. Oh, Taehyung tampak keren dengan balutan jas mentereng khas asisten dosen diatas kemeja flanel kotak-kotaknya, pikir Jungkook.

"Namjoon _Sunbae_ sepertinya tukar jadwal ya ?" Mingyu menoleh, dan mendapati Jungkook masih _spazzing_ menatap punggung lebar Taehyung dari balik kaca ruangan Profesor Choi.

"Oi, _Kookie_ !" Mingyu sengaja menyenggol bahu Jungkook dan dihadiahi pelototan super menggemaskan dan rona kemerahan yang mengintip di balik masker dari Jungkook.

"Apa sih Gyu ?!" Jungkook menyahut dengan judes, tangannya beralih memainkan ujung pipet volume di depannya, mungkin juga berniat melemparnya ke arah Mingyu jika tidak ingat harganya mahal. Mingyu mencibir, sudut matanya juga melirik sinis ke arah Jungkook.

"Terpesona sih boleh, tapi tidak—"

"Oke, selamat siang teman-teman !" Mingyu kembali menggerutu sebal saat kalimatnya terpotong dengan salam kelewat ceria di siang hari oleh Taehyung.

"Siaaang—" barisan depan menyahut cepat dengan nada _aegyo_ yang membuat Mingyu nyaris muntah di tempat. _Ck_ , memang dasar manusia fakultasnya kumpulan _jomblo_ yang tidak bisa melihat kakak asisten tampan sedikit seperti Taehyung.

"Hari ini penetapan kadar NH4Cl dengan metode Argentometri secara Volhard, benar ?" semua mengangguk paham, Yeri yang duduk paling pojok depan bahkan terlalu semangat mengangguk seperti mainan di atas _dashboard_ mobil Mingyu.

"Hari ini saya akan menggantikan Namjoon _Sunbaenim_ yang berhalangan hadir, saya juga akan membagikan hasil ujian tulis praktikum tengah semester kalian setelah menjelaskan beberapa hal tentang praktikum kalian hari ini." Jungkook menelan ludahnya perlahan, pening yang dirasakannya mendadak hilang saat mendengar suara _husky_ Taehyung—namanya juga kagum, apa saja mungkin terjadi _'kan_ ?. Jungkook memperhatikan bagaimana tangan Taehyung bergerak _luwes_ sekali saat menuliskan reaksi kimia di papan tulis, atau sekedar menjelaskan cara menggoyangkan sedikit labu erlenmeyer untuk mendapatkan hasil titrasi yang presisi. Sesekali Taehyung akan berhenti menjelaskan untuk memberi kesempatan mencatat, bertanya _'sudah mengerti ?'_ atau _'ada yang ingin ditanyakan ?'_. Jungkook melirik Mingyu yang sibuk menulis catatan kecil hal-hal yang menurutnya penting dari penjelasan Taehyung di selembar kertas. Ia melirik kertasnya sendiri, hanya ada catatan reaksi kimia yang ditulis Taehyung di papan tulis tadi.

"Nah, yang namanya di panggil harap maju ya…" Taehyung mengulas senyum menawannya sekali lagi saat penjelasannya usai, dan Mingyu harus kembali mendengar pekikan gemas dari teman-temannya.

"Jeon Jungkook—" Jungkook maju dengan langkah kaki yang diseret perlahan. Taehyung mengulas senyum sekali lagi saat Jungkook menerima kertas hasil ujiannya, "97, kau pasti belajar dengan baik ya ? Pertahankan, Jungkook- _ssi_." Jungkook mengangguk canggung, kemudian segera berlalu menuju meja praktikumnya.

"Kim Mingyu—"

"Seo Myungho—" Taehyung melanjutkan memanggil semua nama mahasiswa dalam laboratorium hingga kertas ujian mereka selesai dibagikan dan mereka siap melakukan praktikum.

"Saya ingatkan sekali lagi, jangan sampai titrannya mengenai jas praktikum atau tangan kalian jika tidak ingin bagian tersebut menjadi hitam dan susah sekali dihilangkan. Bekerja dengan teliti, sabar, dan bersih. Jika terpaksa terkena titran, cepat cuci dengan air mengalir. Paham ?"

" _Ye, Sunbaenim_ …"

"Oke, silahkan bekerja sampai waktu praktikum habis, ambil sampel kalian sesuai nomer meja, dan periksakan hasilnya kepada saya setelah selesai dengan perhitungannya. Jika ada kesulitan, angkat tangan kalian dan minta bantuan."

Jungkook selesai dengan pembakuan larutan primer dan mencatat hasilnya, saat praktikum baru berjalan lima belas menit. Sekarang ia harus membuat baku sekunder dan tersier sebelum mulai tahapan penetapan kadar sampel. Jungkook baru saja akan memutar kran buret miliknya untuk mendapatkan hasil pembakuan sekunder, tapi hasilnya sungguh diluar ekspektasi Jungkook. Titran AgNO3 dalam buretnya meluncur mulus, tidak menetes sedikit demi sedikit. Jungkook jelas panik. Ia memutar kran buretnya kembali menjadi posisi _off_ , tapi titrannya masih menetes dan terpaksa ditampung dalam _beaker glass_ kecil. Beberapa tetes titrannya Jungkook yakin membasahi jas praktikumnya. Buru-buru ia mencuci tangannya di bawah air mengalir, sebelum mengangkat tangannya dan memanggil Taehyung yang sedang mengoreksi laporan.

"Taehyung _Sunbaenim_ , saya perlu bantuan." Taehyung bergegas mendekati Jungkook saat pemuda tersebut memanggil namanya.

"Ya, Jeon Jungkook ?"

"Buret saya sepertinya bocor. Titrannya langsung keluar, tidak sedikit demi sedikit…" ujar Jungkook cemas. Taehyung mengulas senyum tipis sebelum mengambil alih posisi Jungkook di depan buret.

Jungkook memperhatikan bagaimana Taehyung mengambil lagi satu _beaker glass_ dari dalam lemarinya, kemudian menuangkan air bebas asam kedalam buretnya dengan santai, dan membuka kerannya untuk membilas buret milik Jungkook. Taehyung mengulangi kegiatannya sampai tiga kali. Kemudian melepas buret dari statifnya.

"Ini memang bocor, sebentar ya, saya ambilkan yang baru." Jungkook hanya mengangguk pelan, kepalanya mendadak pusing kembali.

"Nah, ini tidak akan bocor." Taehyung datang dengan buret baru dan dengan cepat memasangnya di atas statif. Menuang air bebas asam kedalam buret untuk membilas.

"Oke, ini bisa digunakan."

"Terima kasih banyak, _Sunbaenim_ …"

"Tidak masalah. Dan…uhm, jas praktikummu sepertinya terkena titran," Jungkook otomatis menunduk memandangi jas praktikumnya yang mulai muncul bercak kehitaman di bagian depannya.

"Oh, iya…" Taehyung hampir saja tertawa saat mendengar nada sedih Jungkook yang begitu imut menurut pendengarannya. Taehyung bahkan yakin seratus persen jika bibir Jungkook mengerucut lucu di balik maskernya.

"Bisa dibawa ke _dry clean_ kok…Lanjutkan praktikummu saja dulu, tidak perlu memikirkan itu."

" _Ye, Sunbaenim_. Terima kasih."

 **Chemical React©peachpeach**

Taehyung mondar-mandir gelisah didalam ruang senat. Tangannya meremas gugup satu jas praktikum baru, masih di dalam plastik, dan ukurannya M. Jelas saja itu bukan miliknya, asisten dosen Kyunghee punya jas praktikum sendiri. Yang dipegang Taehyung adalah jas praktikum baru dengan bordiran nama 'Jeon Jungkook' di dada sebelah kanan. Ia ingat bagaimana temannya yang mengurusi penjualan jas praktikum mengumpat padanya karena mendadak pesan jas praktikum dengan nama 'Jeon Jungkook' dan harus selesai besoknya. Hari ini, niatnya sih ingin mengajak kencan si manis incarannya, tapi apa daya ia bingung harus bagaimana.

"Hoi, Taehyung…kau kira mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan begitu tidak membuatku pusing ?" Jimin menggerutu sebal saat acara mengoreksi modul praktikum Biokimianya terganggu karena gerakan Taehyung.

" _Ck_ , berisik ! Sahabatmu yang paling tampan ini sedang gelisah !" keluh Taehyung. Akhirnya, ia menyerah untuk bergerak random dan duduk tepat di depan Jimin.

"Gelisah kenapa ? Kau cacingan ?" tebak Jimin asal. Bolpoinnya sudah tergeletak pasrah di atas modul praktikum yang sedang ia koreksi.

"Sembarangan ! Aku bingung Jim, sebenarnya…aku ingin mengajak Jungkook kencan, tapi aku ragu…"

"Kenapa ?"

"Tanya kenapa lagi, mulutmu kusumpal kaus kaki Jim !" bukannya marah dengan ancaman Taehyung yang terdengar serius, Jimin malah tertawa kencang sambil memukul bahu Taehyung berulang kali.

"Ajak saja kencan, lalu urusannya selesai. Kupikir, anak manis seperti Jeon Jungkook menyukai hal-hal manis seperti es krim, kue, kukis, atau permen. Maaf, _man_ …aku tidak bisa memberi saran soal kencan pertama, aku juga minim pengalaman."

"Oh aku lupa, kau bahkan sudah mencoba seribu satu cara untuk mengajak senior Min pergi kencan denganmu dan semuanya ditolak, iya kan ?" Taehyung tersenyum menggoda, dan langsung dihadiahi lemparan penghapus yang tepat mengenai keningnya.

"Sialan ! Tidak usah diungkit, bisa ?! Ku sumpahi Jungkook yang kau taksir itu punya kekasih !"

Taehyung mendadak bungkam mendengar kata-kata terakhir Jimin. Kekasih ya ? Kalau tidak salah ingat, kemarin seusai praktikum, mahasiswa yang bernama Kim Mingyu dengan suka rela membantu Jungkook mencuci peralatan praktikumnya dan mereka juga pulang bersama. Taehyung juga sempat mencuri dengar obrolan mereka mengenai Mingyu yang bersikeras mengantar Jungkook ke klinik dan mampir ke apartemennya untuk membuatkan makan malam. Mingyu kekasih Jungkook ? Ah, tapi siapa yang tahu jika belum ditanyakan langsung. Jika memang benar Mingyu kekasih Jungkook, Taehyung hanya bisa ikhlas dan memberikan jas praktikum baru kepada Jungkook. Hitung-hitung barang kenangan, biar kata tidak sampai jadi kekasih.

"Hoi, kenapa melamun tiba-tiba Kim ?! Kerasukan ?" Jimin melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Taehyung sebelum pemuda tersebut mendadak bangun dan membuat Jimin nyaris mengumpat karena kaget.

"Doakan sahabatmu ini Jim ! Jika berhasil, ku bantu kau mendekati senior Min !" Jimin hanya bisa mengangguk kaku, mengiyakan permintaan Taehyung yang sudah melesat keluar dari ruang senat.

"Iya, pasti ku doakan. Dan cepat bantu aku mendekati senior Min…" jawab Jimin pada angin sejuk yang bertiup dari pendingin udara.

 **Chemical React©peachpeach**

Setelah bertanya sana-sini dengan modal senyum menawan, Taehyung sudah berdiri di depan ruang kelas Jungkook, dan menunggu pemuda pujaan hatinya itu selesai. Di tangannya, sudah ada _paper bag_ dengan jas praktikum di dalamnya. Jangan tanya Taehyung mendapatkan _paper bag_ darimana.

Pukul 10.40, satu persatu mahasiswa keluar kelas. Taehyung hanya perlu bersiap menunggu Jungkook. Tidak sampai lima menit, Jungkook keluar kelas bersama Mingyu. Dahi Taehyung mengerut saat melihat Jungkook mengenakan _sweater_ menjelang musim panas begini. Dan Taehyung baru saja ingat, kemarin Jungkook pulang dengan wajah pucat. Si manis pujaannya mungkin sedang terserang flu.

Taehyung berdehem sebentar untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya, "Jeon Jungkook," yang dipanggil menoleh, lengkap dengan ekspresi terkejut yang menggemaskan. Taehyung tersenyum tipis, sebelum berjalan mendekat ke arah Jungkook dan Mingyu.

"Halo, uhm…bisa bicara denganmu ? Sebentar saja,"

" _Sunbae_ ada perlu apa dengan _Kookie_?" Mingyu maju beberapa langkah dengan sikap defensif dan melindungi Jungkook yang berdiri di belakangnya. Taehyung terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi Mingyu yang menurutnya berlebihan.

"Oh, tidak. Hanya ingin bicara saja berdua dengan Jungkook." Taehyung menjawab dengan nada setenang air.

"Bicara saja disini, kenapa harus berdua ?" Taehyung ingin sekali meremas gemas wajah tampan Mingyu, namun lagi-lagi ia hanya mengulas sebuah senyum tipis.

"Kau pacarnya ?"

"B-Bukan, kok _Sunbae_ …" Jungkook menjawab cepat dari belakang dengan suara mencicit yang serak. Oh, mungkin itu karena radang tenggorokan.

"Jadi, tidak masalah kan aku bicara dengan Jungkook, berdua ? Sebentar ?" Mingyu tampak menimbang-nimbang sebentar, sedangkan Jungkook menggigit bibirnya dengan cemas. Taehyung masih mempertahankan senyuman di bibirnya, sadar benar jika mereka menjadi pusat perhatian para mahasiswa yang lewat di koridor. Posisi Taehyung seperti perusak hubungan orang lain di drama-drama televisi.

"Oke, tapi tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit. _Kookie_ , aku tunggu di kantin dengan Wonwoo _Hyung_ ya ?" Jungkook mengangguk mengiyakan sebelum berjalan mengikuti Taehyung.

"Terima kasih, Mingyu- _ssi_ …" Mingyu mendengus pelan, sebelum pergi meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jungkook. Dalam otaknya ia memutar alasan, jawaban apa yang akan ia beri jika kakak sepupu Jungkook bertanya soal adiknya.

Tempat yang Taehyung pikir sepi hanya satu, di dekat laboratorium Farmakologi. Tidak mungkin Taehyung menyeret Jungkook ke depan ruang senat, ada Jimin yang sedang mengoreksi modul praktikum disana, mungkin ditambah Hoseok yang tidur karena kelelahan mengurusi skripsinya. Tidak mungkin juga mengejak Jungkook ke taman kampus, terlalu banyak orang dan cuacanya sedang panas. Jadi, sekarang mereka berdua berdiri tepat di depan laboratorium Farmakologi. Ditemani suara samar roda yang berputar karena uji ritmik jantung menggunakan tikus putih.

"Ini, untukmu…" tanpa basa-basi Taehyung menyerahkan _paper bag_ di tangannya dan disambut kerutan heran dari Jungkook saat membuka isinya.

"Jas praktikum ?"

"Iya, kupikir jas praktikummu kotor terkena titran kemarin," Jungkook tersenyum, dan nyaris membuat Taehyung meleleh di tempat.

"Tidak perlu repot, _Sunbae_. Jas praktikumku sudah dibawa ke _dry clean_ sesuai saran _Sunbae_ , lagipula aku punya satu lagi untuk dipakai."

"Aku tidak merasa repot kok, aku benar-benar ingin memberikannya padamu." kilah Taehyung. Jungkook hanya menghela napas pelan.

" _Well_ , terima kasih. Ada lagi yang ingin _Sunbae_ sampaikan ? " Pada akhirnya Jungkook hanya harus menerima pemberian Taehyung dengan bonus senyuman manis. Kali ini Taehyung merasa pening, mungkin hiperglikemik karena senyum Jungkook yang kelewat manis.

"Sebenarnya jas praktikum itu tidak gratis…"

"Apa ?!"

"Sabtu ini, kosong ? Bagaimana dengan sepotong _cake_ dan _milkshake_?" Jungkook terkekeh pelan, tenggorokannya terasa kering karena flu dan ia paksakan untuk tertawa, tapi tidak masalah selama imbalannya ajakan kencan dari salah satu jajaran asisten dosen favorit di fakultasnya. Jadi, tidak gratis versi Taehyung itu ajakan kencan ?

Jungkook mengetuk ujung sepatunya di lantai dan mulai menatap Taehyung, "Uhm, maaf _Sunbae_. Sepertinya tidak bisa—" lutut Taehyung seperti kehilangan tulang saat Jungkook menolak ajakannya. Hah, sepertinya ia harus rela menyandang gelar pengejar cinta bersama Jimin jika begini caranya.

"—Tidak bisa minggu ini maksudku, mungkin Sabtu yang lain ? Aku masih flu, ingat ?" Taehyung menangkap ada kerlingan jenaka yang menggoda dari sudut mata Jungkook, dan ia bisa bernapas lega setelahnya.

" _Well_ , oke…mungkin, minggu ini bisa dimulai dengan ID KakaoTalk ? Line mungkin ?" Jungkook tertawa pelan, sebelum mengiyakan.

"Oke, setuju !" Taehyung tersenyum singkat, menepuk lembut sekali puncak kepala Jungkook yang menunduk dengan pias wajah disepuh warna _cherry blossom_. Ajakan kencan Taehyung bahkan jauh dari kata romantis, namun tetap membuat Jungkook merasa napasnya tercekat karena terlalu bahagia. Endorpinnya meletup bahagia, mungkin bertemu awan dan paus di galaksi. Ah, Jungkook mendadak hiperbola begini.

Siang itu, Taehyung mengulas senyum saat layar ponselnya terpampang ID sosial media milik Jungkook. Setidaknya, ia bisa segera menyusul Namjoon menyandang status kekasih orang. Dan _say_ _good bye_ pada barisan _single_ seperti Hoseok dan Jimin. Oh ya, ingatkan Taehyung untuk mentraktir Namjoon karena menukar jadwal asistensi dengannya. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk bergerak, menemukan elemen yang melengkapi dirinya dalam diri Jungkook, dan itu berkat Namjoon. Ingatkan Taehyung juga soal membantu Jimin mendapatkan hati senior Min yang galaknya bukan main.

*FIN*

 **Note :**

 **Kimia Medisinal** : Mata kuliah wajib mahasiswa Farmasi, sederhananya mempelajari tentang ikatan obat dengan reseptor tubuh.

 **Titrasi** : Metode penetapan kadar paling sederhana menggunakan buret.

 **Buret** : Alat untuk titrasi, pas SMA yang anak IPA pasti pernah pakai tuh waktu penetapan kadar asam cuka. Bentuknya panjang, sekitar 25 ml, ada krannya juga.

 **AgNO3** : larutan yang digunakan untuk penetapan kadar NaCl dalam garam dapur atau NH4Cl.

 **Titran** : larutan dalam buret, isinya bisa diganti-ganti tergantung analisisnya.

 **Farmasetika** : Departemen dalam fakultas Farmasi, mencakup ilmu pembuatan sediaan dan sifat fisika dari zat.

 **Biokimia** : Disiplin ilmu wajib juga untuk mahasiswa Farmasi. Sederhananya, gabungan biologi dan Kimia.

 **a/n** : Vkook teman-teman, _anyone_? :) ehehehehehe, seharusnya di posting hari Selasa dua minggu kemarin, tapi apa daya flu menyerang T.T _Based on true story_ ! Aku beneran terlibat loh, ada yang bisa menebak aku jadi siapa di cerita diatas ? XD ada yang bingung sm istilah-istilah diatas ? .-. maafkan saya yang tidak bisa menahan diri menulis cerita dengan _setting_ kehidupan pribadi u.u

Thank you buat yang review _**SoonHoon-Ideal Type**_ :

 **SoonHoon17, fallen1004** [atau perlu dipanggil kakak cebongs ? .-. yang ternyata debut juga di ffn -.- spesial TaeKook biar ngga tersesat XD] **, Park Rihyun-Uchiha , Firda473, hoshilhouette** [gimana pertama kalinya baca SoonHoon ? semoga tidak mengecewakan ya :3] **, adore96, NichanJung** [Meanie-nya nyusul ya cintah, kalo ada plot yang asik buat mereka :3] **, BinnieHwan, scoupstatu, Uhee, shmnlv, MykyungieLuvjonginie, DaeMinJae, rossadilla17, Jeon jaeri, tinkuerbxlle, svtbae, Re-Panda68, Iceu Doger, peachpetals, itsathenazi, siscaMinstalove, Abcsterne14, Guest, Jung Heerin, A Y P, Azura Eve** [komentar kamu bikin ngakak, serius XD capslocknya itu loh bikin gemes ! berasa senpai notice me juga pas tau di review author hits, kkk :3] **/followers/fav**.

 _Sorry_ , ngga sempet bales review lewat pm T.T


End file.
